This application relates to an improvement on the "snap-in bracket for motor protector" disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 383,587, filed June 1, 1982, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
Electrical circuit protectors are often provided with a cylindrical bushing that is accepted in a complementary circular aperture in a mounting panel for the protector. Such bushings are generally threaded for the acceptance of a complementary nut which retains the bushing and circuit protector tightly against the backside of the panel. Conventionally, an actuator for the electromechanical components of the circuit protector extends through the bushing for manual operation and indication of trip condition.